The Coming of Algebra
by CAHLAY
Summary: A writing assignment I had to do for my English class. Explains how Algebra came about.


This story is an assignment I had for my Honors' English class. I won first prize of all the mostly freshmen and few other sophomores in the class for our whole group-rating thing.

Anyways, the God in this story is an original, and, like most Greek Myths, the story itself attempts to explain something... A la, Algebra. Don't ask me... it was what I got assigned...

Pythagor was not a very vengeful god, although he liked to toy with mortals a lot. His father, like many other Gods, was Zeus, and his mother was a nymph whose name few knew. Pythagor taught mortals how to do complex things, like make beautiful sculptures and build elaborate buildings. However, he cautioned them often, he would never teach them how to make the architectural wonders exact, because they would not understand.

Therefore, the mortals always had sculptures and buildings that, while beautiful, were crooked or unstable, due to their poor design skills. No sculpture lasted longer than a man could live, and no building stood for longer than a generation would live in it. Not only that, but other mortals would get jealous and demand that those living in such beautiful abodes make a house for them. Because mortals did not know how to build more than a rough copy, they always refused.

One day, Zeus tired of watching the mortals fight over simple things like housing and artwork and demanded that Pythagor go down to Earth and show humans how to build the houses themselves, with perfectly sound structure. Pythagor was outraged, and tried to plead with Zeus that the mortals would not understand the complex system involved in building the structures. Zeus refused, and his ruling was adamant.

So Pythagor sulked down Mount Olympus, taking with him his abacus and his favorite pet, a bright orange fluffy creature that stood on two legs and walked with a swagger. The creature was the only one of its kind, and helped Pythagor figure out his most famous system. However, the creature was weak, and the trek down the mountain had her winded.

Pythagor, reaching the bottom, petted the creature, encouraging it to continue on. Meanwhile, a crowd of humans gathered around, fascinated by the bright creature. A million questions were thrown at Pythagor, but he held his hand up to stop them when he had drunk his fill of them.

"Mortals!" he boomed, outstretching his arms in what he thought to be a display of greatness. "I have come to show you how to build the homes you desire, as you desire them to be- sound, stable, and capable of lasting for a thousand years. Be warned, however, that what I am about to show you can, when it falls into inept hands, be the death of you all in the form of the roof collapsing on your head. Everything must be perfect, or else your house will fall down around you."

At this the humans murmured in the loud rush of a hundred different conversations. If one listened carefully, one could hear some talking of sure destruction, others of great inventions yet to come. Pythagor did this, rocking back and forth on his heels as he watched. Finally he spoke as the humans quieted and turned back to him.

"Alas, mortals, some of you shall understand this; some will leave more baffled than when you came. Nonetheless, I command you all to listen closely."

Pythagor, with the help of his creature, showed the humans how to count thins with the abacus, and how to work with his system, which he had discreetly after his animal- Algebra. He taught them the concept of numbers, and how letters of the alphabet could be used for working out how to make the perfect corner for their dream houses. He explained angles and exponents and his formulas, all words that he had gotten from the strange noises his creature sometimes made.

When he was finished showing the humans, he stepped back and watched their expressions. Some scampered off to find building materials, others asked for a second explanation. Pythagor shook his head.

"No. Ask those who know for help. I have done what my father asked of me." Pythagor turned to his creature. "You have helped me in this. What do you wish, Algebe?" The creature, Algebe, stared up at Pythagor, made some strange noises, and Pythagor stared back, shocked.

"Well... As you wish..." Pythagor too Algebe's head in his hands and, pulling upward, watch almost in disbelief as she turned into a human.

"Thank you," Algebe said, bowing in her new human form. She was short and tan, with a knee length mass of bright orange hair flowing from her head and covering her naked body. "Hera cursed me for having an affair with... your father." Algebe dropped her bright orange eyes and hope that Pythagor could forgive.

"That is no matter. You were a great pet for me... helping me work out that system; would you still live with me and help me?"

"No, I wish to stay among these mortals, helping them to work this system that you have named after me." Algebe shyly smiled.

"As you wish..." Pythagor said again, watching her leave. "Just remember... understanding Algebra is not just a talent... it takes some work."

He shook his head, as if he were flipping water off of his hair, and started back up the mountain.

Review. Or don't. Whatev.

Hope you like it as much as all the freshmen did... I got them all ice cream sandwiches with this story!


End file.
